The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the orientation of an antenna which is installed in an earth station.
In parallel with the progress of satellite communications, miniature and inexpensive earth stations have come to be extensively used. This kind of earth station generally constitutes an indoor unit connected to a terrestrial line or terminal, an antenna whose orientation is manually adjustable, an outdoor unit located in the vicinity of the antenna, and a cable for interconnecting the indoor and outdoor units. The indoor unit is provided with a demodulator. A spectrum analyzer is connected to the demodulator. In such a prior art earth station, the orientation of the antenna is adjustable by hand. Specifically, the level of a received signal coming in through the antenna and fed to the demodulator of the indoor unit via the outdoor unit and cable is confirmed by using the spectrum analyzer. However, a problem with this kind of scheme is that the adjustment cannot be accomplished without resorting to two persons, i.e., one for manually changing the orientation of the outdoor antenna and the other for monitoring the level of a received signal which appears on the spectrum analyzer.